Correspondance méditée
by Diabella
Summary: Harry vient de perdre Sirius et il a peur que le massacre continue autour de lui ! C'est pour cette raison qu'il doit tout lui dire, avant de la perdre à son tour ONE SHOT


**Et oui, c'est bientot le bac, je n'arrete pas de poster les chapitres de mon autre fics _une ame pour deux _et j'en ecris une autre ! pas bien du tout !**

**Disclamer : TOUT oui oui tout est à JKR ! qui nous fait encore patienter ... je veux le tome 6 ! Bref, rien n'est à moi ! alors bon... merci JKR !**

**S'il vous plait, j'aimerai bien des reviews ! merci**

**diabella**

* * *

Correspondance méditée

Hermione,

Si tu savais comme j'ai attendu avant d'oser t'écrire cette lettre. Je sais que nous sommes amis depuis de nombreuses années déjà, mais il fallait que je t'avoue mon plus grand secret. Je ne le ferais pas tout de suite car les mots me manquent encore, mais je te promets de le faire dans peu de temps.

On ne peut pas dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance dans la vie. Mes parents qui décèdent en me laissant cette satanée prophétie sur le dos, mon enfance chez les Dursley, cette famille honteusement normale ! Et puis Sirius. Sirius, le seul parent que je n'ai jamais eu qui meurt. Autant te dire que je regrette beaucoup de choses.

C'est pourquoi il me faut t'avouer que je t'aime ! Je n'en peux plus de voir ceux à qui je tiens quitter ce monde sans savoir ce que j'éprouve pour eux. Et tu vois, malgré tout ce temps, toute cette amitié, je n'ai vu que lorsque j'ai perdu Sirius à quel point je tenais à toi. Hermione, ma conscience. Cho avait finalement raison, c'est toi que j'aime.

Pardonne-moi de te le dire ainsi mais j'ai peur de ne plus en être capable après. Peut-être même ne le pourrais-je plus lorsque la prophétie sera réalisée. J'aimerai te montrer à quel point je suis courageux mais le fait est que je suis terrifié et que tu es la seule à qui je puisse le dire sans avoir peur de te décevoir. Tout du moins, je l'espère.

Je sais que cette déclaration tombe mal. Tu es encore avec Viktor et Ron est fou amoureux de toi. Mais pour moi, il fallait que je le fasse. Pour m'éviter d'avoir des regrets, pour me prouver que je suis capable de t'avouer ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir été franc, j'ose espérer que tu le seras envers moi en retour.

Avec toute ma gratitude,

Ton ami de toujours,

Harry.

Harry,

J'ai bien reçu ton hibou. Hedwige a d'ailleurs été adorable durant les quelques jours qu'elle a passé chez moi. Je me doute que tu as dû te poser bon nombre de questions, ne me voyant pas répondre, mais il me fallait réfléchir à ma réponse. Je ne me voyais pas te répondre que je t'aimais également sans mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête, ni marquer l'inverse. Cela aurait été très irresponsable de ma part. D'autant plus que cette petite mise au point m'a fait comprendre bien des choses.

Je savais que je n'aimais pas Viktor, mais jamais je n'aurai imaginé que j'aimais, au fin fond de moi-même, quelqu'un d'autre, et qui plus est, quelqu'un de bien plus proche que je l'aurai cru. Je t'aime aussi Harry. Et je m'excuse de n'avoir jamais vu les signes qui se profilaient chaque jour devant moi.

Tu me connais, les études devaient passer avant tout. J'en ai négligé l'amitié. Tu me dis dans ta lettre, que Ron m'aime également, mais je n'ai rien vu non plus. De toute manière, je le considère plus comme un frère. Il est un peu immature. C'est un grand enfant. Mais je l'aime quand même, en tant qu'ami.

Tandis que toi, tu es tellement plus adulte. Tu as vécu tant de choses abominables. Je ne sais pas à quel point tu souffres, mais sache que te voir souffrir me fait mal ! J'ai honte de l'admettre, mais si j'avais été à ta place, je n'aurai pas eu le courage de faire le quart de ce que tu as fait. Tu es l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse et personne ne mérite autant le bonheur que toi.

Tu me demandes d'être honnête envers toi, alors je vais l'être. Je t'aime Harry, mais je pense que je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour t'aimer comme tu en as besoin. Ce qu'il te faut, c'est l'amour d'une famille. Loin de moi l'envie de ne pas fonder cette famille avec toi ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu as besoin d'un soutien parental ! Je pense que tu devrais te tourner vers Rémus Lupin. Je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Ecris-lui. Dis-lui ce que tu ressens. Je suis loin d'être la seule à pouvoir t'aider.

Je t'embrasse.

Hermione.

**voila ! merci de reviewer !**


End file.
